EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/Episodes and Verses
A list which contains the episodes of the main series Control Sequence. They're listed in chronological order and in their proper "Sequence Verses". Verses are the arc of the storyline and can vary in length of episodes. Summaries of Verses are also present. Sequence Verse 1 "Sin and Purity" *Episodes: 19 Basic Summary: Nex, the so-called "Enemy of the World" and target of capture by the government takes on a new responsibility of unwillingly watching after a girl named Myri Kukiyona who has a "power within her soul" that could help him on his road. He tries to show the truth to while traveling towards his own goal of the restricted area in a once peaceful Kagutsutchi, dragging with him a wake of violence as the government chases him every step of the way along with dormant forces moving toward more sinister goals. Sequence Verse 2 "Primordial Awakenings" Basic Summary: With Zaezel heading toward the Restricted area, time races against the various forces to stop him from completing the task for this enigmatic "Lord". Nex intent on finishing his own tasks in the restricted area moves forward with Myri learning more about her strange power every day. Others in the cast work toward unveiling their own truths while the forces alongside Zaezel begin to show themselves working toward a sinister goal with the mysterious Seithr Cores. The link to beyond the gates has been acknowledged, and the Second Sequence of Nex's and company's fight begins. *Episodes: 15 Sequence Verse 3 ' ''The SIA and the Destroyers of Truth 'Sequence Verse 4 ' Sins of Liberation and Revelations '''Sequence Verse 5 Governmental Absolution of Destruction Sequence Verse 6 The Architects of Sinful Perfection Sequence Verse 7 Last Sequences of Despair and Hope Sequence Verse 8 Secret Sequence Verse 1 Summary Verse 1 Winter of 2400AD. The world left ravaged by the legendary Third War of Armagus continues to tear itself asunder in a constant war between the World’s Protectors and Power of “Absolution” the NOS and the opposing force born of the idea of “Liberation” called LSZ. More and more of it falls into a state of seithr erosion with death reigning over most areas of their infamous feuds...but a few cities escape direct confrontation. One of which being Kagusutchi a relatively peaceful area overseen by the NOS, a borderline point where war was highly frowned upon, LSZ rarely came into, but it was also Nex’s current destination. The “Beast of Sin” is apprehended by the government while he travels toward the city only to have him utilize their craft as method to get to Kagusutchi quicker where he begins his inevitable road toward the destruction of the government and the “world” it upholds. Marching religiously knowing “Truth” that the world would have to learn for itself, Nex moves toward a certain goal utilizing a destructive power over the Azure, granted and empowered by an enigmatic BlazBlue that infused with him during an incident. His road is suddenly changed when he hears from an acquaintance, one of the last observers that a girl whom they’d been waiting for had surfaced. Upon hearing it, Nex swiftly changes his priorities quickly traveling to locate her causing the twos paths and destiny also become intertwined upon their eventual encounter. But as strange occurrences take place within the city on top of increasing involvement of the governments upon his arrival, Nex becomes the unwilling eye of a coming storm that targets Kagusutchi. Whether in effort to act in loyalty of their governments, stop Nex directly, help him in his endeavors, or simply in effort to investigate just what was going on in the city, others in the cast consequently become involved as some have their own fates become entwined with this “Truth” that seems to be hidden from the naked eye. Now the wheel of fate turns once more to the first part of a fight to bring freedom of choice back to a world of false perfection. Episodes Episodes covering SV1 (Sequence Verse) of Control Sequence. There were 19 Episodes in the first verse of the series. *Special: None Sequence Verse 2 Summary Episodes Episodes following second verse of Control Sequence. *Special: None Verse 3 Category:Episode List Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Control Sequence